Feline Catastrophe
by Racha900
Summary: Loki has turned Tony into an adorable dark brown kitten while fighting, and now has to somehow get his team to realize he's a cat! Will they be able to change him back? Or will Tony be stuck as an adorable feline forever? ((Stony & Clintasha))
1. Chapter 1

**Tony The Kitten**

It all happened so quickly when the Jarvis's alert system went off.

Tony was jerked awake by the loud screaming of the sirens, and realizing what it was, scrambled to call his suit to him as he got out of bed.

He ran into the common room, which was basically the area he and his fellow avengers hung out and lived when not saving the world.

Tony walked in to find Black widow was already in her suit and Thor was trying to pinpoint the villain on a monitor, Bruce helping him.

Cap was rushing to pull on his suit, but not before giving Tony a genuine smile as he passed. Good old cap.

Tony's armor finally reached him, scaring the living day lights out of a certain god. Tony smiled as the suit powered up.

Clint was sitting at the bar, messing with his quiver. "Stark." He said grumpily. Hawkeye hadn't ever been a morning person, and Tony couldn't blame him.

"Got it." Bruce said as they pinpointed who and where the criminal threat was. "Ten bucks says it's doom." Clint said from the bar, lightening the mood by making bets.

"Twenty says it's the Wrecking Crew." Widow replied, zipping up her boots.

"Fifty says it's old horn head himself." Tony chimed in, hoping he was wrong. Thor smiled at the mention of his brother.

If loki was the cause of the trouble, that meant magic was involved. Tony _hated _magic. He and Bruce both preferred science.

"Pay up guys. Stark's right." Bruce said, looking at the monitor. "Central Park." He said, grabbing his hulk-out bag. "Ok meet you guys there!" Tony said as he flew out the opened balcony, ignoring his teammates protests.

Tony had found Loki fairly quickly, firing warning shots at the god. "Well horn head, what is it this time? Are an army of slugs gonna come after us? Maybe a bunch of fluffy kittens?" Tony joked, landing on the soft grass.

Loki cackled at Tony, a knowing look on his face. "Funny you should mention felines stark..." Loki said.

Suddenly and without warning, Loki shot a beam of green light from his scepter at tony, absorbing him. Tony wailed in pain as armor was ripped from his body, disintegrating mostly, but leaving a few scraps on the ground.

There was a flash of light, and Tony could see Loki peering over him. He leaned down to him. "See you again little one." And with that, he was gone.

Tony's vision was blurry and he couldn't stand up. He lied on the ground until he heard the muffled voices of his team.

* * *

Steve had watched as Tony rocketed out of the tower, reckless as ever.

"he's gonna get himself killed one of these days." Clint said, standing up and slipping his quiver over his back.

"Or worse." Widow chimed in.

"Guys, Tony's a grown man. He can handle himself." Steve told them, coming to his best friend's defense.

"All set?" Steve asked, looking around to his team. They nodded and ran to the elevator. "AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!" Steve yelled as they climbed in.

"Rogers were right here." clint said, taking his finger out of his ear. The captain's cheek turned crimson and the elevator doors closed, Thor choosing to follow behind with Mjolnir.

They has arrived at Central Park quickly and were on guard, only to find the singed remains of Tony's armor.

"TONY?!" Steve yelled, dropping his shield and running To the scrap. The team run up to the mess and a few gasps were heard. "Where's stark?" Widow asked, looking around. "Looks like he got fried." Clint said.

Natasha kneeled down and scooped up a bit of soil in her fingers. "No. Tony's still alive." she said, rubbing the soil between her fingers.

Nobody was a reason Natasha was one of shield's best agents.

Steve looked around. "But where is he?"

Suddenly Steve heard a feint sound. "Meow."

* * *

Tony's vision started to clear and he looked around to see his team mates looming over him, Steve on his knees and close to tears. Tony looked around to see the smoldering metal of his suit.

"loki I swear to god your going to pay for This." He said, it coming out as a soft meow. That was odd. Tony tried to get Steve's attention but it came out as a slightly louder "meow."

Tony clamped his hands over his mouth and saw fuzzy black paws instead of hands. Great. This just kept getting better and better.

"I'm a fucking cat. God dammit Loki when I get my hands on you I'm gonna-"

Steve noticed Tony and looked down. "Oh hello little one." He said, reaching down the let Tony sniff his hand.

Tony shoved his head into it to show he was friendly and Steve picked him up.

* * *

Steve looked down at the little dark brown, almost black kitten hiding under the park bench. "Hello there little one." He said, putting his hand out. The kitten seemed to like him and allowed him to pick it up.

"Tame little guy huh?" He said, looking at the kitten. It was a dark chocolate color with a little white spot in the center of it's chest, it had brown eyes and Steve didn't know what gender.

Steve held the kitten a little higher, much to Tony's protest. "Meow!" (Hey hey don't do that!) Clint chuckled. "He doesn't seem to like that Steve."

"I just wanted to know what gender it was." Steve said, petting the kitten between the ears. Tony absent-mindedly began to purr.

"Back to Stark. He's alive, that's for sure. And if he's alive..." Natasha said, getting an agreeing nod from Bruce and Clint.

"Maybe Jarvis can track him." Bruce said, looking around at the smoking metal.

"But We have no way to contact him. What if he's hurt, or worse, what if he's kidnapped?!" He said panicked, Tony could hear it in his voice.

He always knew when Steve was panicked or stressed. Tony rubbed against Steve to try and tell him he was alright. Steve smiled At the fluff ball.

"It'll be ok Steve. We'll find Tony." Bruce assured him, patting him on the shoulder as he began to set the kitten couldn't let them leave him here! He meowed and tried to cling onto Steve, staring at him.

Steve smiled and picked up the kitten. he had such beautiful brown eyes that he couldn't resist. Steve sighed. "Ok avengers...lets go." He said half heartily as they climbed into the quinjet.

"you sure stark won't mind a stray cat running around his tower?" Clint said, rubbing the kitten's ear.

Tony shook his head, trying to talk to his team. (No no! I won't mind just don't leave me here alone!) he protested, coming out as a "meow!"

"Looks like this little guys thinks it's ok." Steve said with a smile as he sat down With the kitten in his lap.

Tony lied down and let Steve pet him as he started to purr.

They flew off towards the tower, leaving the big park as well as the smoldering armor pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony woke up startled, not sure of where he was. He yawned and looked around to see he was on a pillow set on the counter. _oh yea. Nearly forgot I'm a cat now._ he thought as he stood up, stretching.

Tony sat on the pillow, looking around to see Natasha and Clint sitting on the couch, while Bruce and Steve sat at the bar, staring at the monitors in front of them.

Tony stood up and walked to the edge of the counter and in between Steve and Bruce. He meowed at them, trying to shake their attention from the monitors. (Guys! Hey! Guys! Look at me!) he meowed.

Steve looked up from his monitor and at the kitten, smiling and scratching his ear. (Ooh yeah that feels good...) Tony purred. Steve chuckled and looked back at his monitor.

Tony looked around the room to see Thor sitting at the table, concentrating on a Rubix cube. "Friend Bruce, how do I set the colorful blocks back into alinement?" He boomed, Thor not really having an inside voice.

Tony's ears lied against his head, his advanced hearing making Thor impossibly louder. Bruce looked between Thor and the kitten, and then back at Thor.

"Thor keep your voice down, cats have enhanced hearing. Your probably hurting his ears." Bruce explained, making Thor frown.

_Thanks science bro. I can always count on you to help._ Tony thought, rubbing against Bruce's hand. "Your welcome little kitty." He replied, smiling.

"So are we keeping that thing or will Stark have a fit?" Clint asked from the couch, getting up much to Natasha's protest. Clint walked over to the counter where Tony was and got down on eye level with him.

Tony walked over to Clint, jumping over Steve's hands to get there. He sat on the counter and tried to give his best smirk, hoping Clint would somehow know it was him.

"He's sure got attitude like stark." Clint replied, running his hand down Tony's back. Tony unwillingly purred, and stood up.

"I think our first priority should be finding Tony, then worrying if we can keep this kitten." Steve said, looking st Clint. Steve went to scratch Tony's ears, and Tony pushed his head into his warm palm.

"He sure has taken a liking to you." Natasha said as she walked over. By this time Thor had gotten board of the Rubix cube, and it was in pieces. Bruce gave him an annoyed look, closing down his hologram.

"We should probably feed him." Natasha said, watching Steve pet him.

Tony was ecstatic with that idea. He hadn't realized he was so hungry. Tony nodded his head which got a surprised look from his team mates.

"Seems he likes that idea." Steve said with a smile. "I'll go see what's in the fridge." He said as he closed the hologram and walked to the refrigerator, Tony close on his heels.

The rest of the team gathered around the counter, and Tony jumped up with ease. _Well that was easy. And no pain from the reactor. Well...no reactor._ Tony thought, pawing his chest.

"Sure is cute." Bruce said, sitting with the team.

"And speaking of food, it's about dinner time." Clint spoke up, taking his seat next to Tasha. "Jarvis? Have you finished scanning for Tony's arc reactor?" Bruce said to the AI.

"Yes sir, no readings within a mile radius." Jarvis replied.

The team sighed. Tony hadn't realized they would actually miss him. "Ok well can you order some pizza for us?" Clint asked, petting Tony as he paced across the counter.

His teammates seemed transfixed with him, watching his every move.

"Right away Mr. Barton." Jarvis replied. "And some cat food." Steve said, closing the door to the fridge. "I can't believe Tony doesn't have any tuna or fish." Steve said, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. He filled it with water and set it next to Tony, as Tony greedily lapped from it.

"Makes sense. Tony's allergic to sea food." Bruce replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Steve's expression softened. "Oh. Well in that case, Jarvis?" He said, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes Mr. Rogers?" Jarvis replied.

"Please make sure the cat food is something like chicken or beef. If Tony's allergic, having seafood in the tower won't be good." He said sighing, taking his own seat.

"Very good sir, would you like me to order cat toys and supplies as well?" The AI asked.

Steve nodded and Jarvis replied with a "yes sir."

Tony finished lapping at the water and sat down, licking his whiskers. The avengers stared at him, and he stared back.

"Meow." (What?) he asked, cocking his head to one side. Clint chuckled.

"He's confused." He said, petting Tony.

"Why?" Steve asked, not knowing too much about cats.

"Wouldn't you be a little confused if a bunch of random strangers just sat and stared at you?" Natasha replied before Clint could, scratching under Tony's chin. Tony purred in satisfaction.

Steve smiled and sighed, pulling up a hologram for a monitor. "Nobody's seen him in the past few hours." He said, raking through data.

Tony stood up and walked over to Steve, pawing at the simulation. "No no. Bad kitty." He said, scooting him back. Tony huffed in exasperation as he tried again to get his attention.

He meowed at Steve, getting him to look at him. "What?" He asked, getting a little annoyed.

"I think he wants you to pay attention to him." Bruce said with a smile. "He seems to like you best." He said.

"But I have to find Tony." Steve replied with a sigh. If Tony could talk, he'd tell him he was a cat right then and there, no matter how much teasing he'd get from Clint.

"Steve we've been looking for hours. And after all he's only a kitten. Kittens need lots of attention." Bruce told him, resting his head on his hand.

Steve sighed and closed the hologram as Tony walked closer and sat. Steve ran his fingers down his back, making Tony purr. Tony lied down on the cool counter and let Steve rub his side, content with Steve's warm touch.

Tony was surprised by the ding of the elevator as a lady walked through with a cart full of cat supplied along with six boxes of pizza. Tony's mouth drooled as she set the pizzas down, and had Bruce sign for the order.

She left with a "have a nice day!" And the avengers went after the pizza. Thor grabbed two boxes, like normal, Steve grabbed a box and Clint and Natasha shared usually shared with Bruce so he padded over to him.

"No no, sorry little guy. Cats can't have pizza." Bruce replied, making Tony's mood drop along with his ears. "Aw... Ok well maybe a pepperoni won't hurt." He said as he tossed him the meat, Tony eating it quickly.

"Here you go little guy." Steve said as he called Tony to him, opening a can of chicken cat food.

Tony was ready to turn his nose up at the canned meat but once he got a whiff of it his curiosity took over. He took a small bite of it, and it was actually pretty good.

He gobbled it up in record time, just as the avengers were finishing up as well.

Steve cleaned up the emptied boxes, shoving them in the trash. "Anyone up for a movie?" Natasha asked, walking to the couch.

"Robin Hood!" Clint shouted as he jumped over the arm rest, plopping into the spot next to Natasha. The team groaned, as did Tony.

"What? It's a classic!" He defended, smiling.

"What about World War Z?" Natasha asked, getting a nervous shake from Bruce. "No cause a certain soldier will point out all the things wrong about it and the movie military." He replied, Steve blushing slightly.

Tony jumped down from the counter and walked to the couch, jumping up into Steve's lap. Steve awes wee heard as Tony lied down, Steve's legs warm and cozy.

"Yep your definitely his favorite." Clint said, playfully hitting him in the shoulder. Steve chuckled and Tony snuggled closer to his stomach, hearing his feint breathing.

"How about we watch Narnia?" Bruce suggested, sliding into a recliner chair. Everyone agreed and Clint popped in the movie, skipping through previews.

Soon, between the constant petting from Steve, combined with his warmth, Tony found it hard to stay awake. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as the movie rolled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony woke up to sunlight streaming in through the windows. He looked around to see that he was on a soft bed with silk covers. They were many blue and Tony knew exactly where he was.

He was in Steve's bedroom. Steve must have taken him with him after Tony had fallen asleep.

Tony' ear swiveled around as he heard the water shut off in another room, as Steve walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Good morning little one. Sleep well?" He asked, walking over to his dresser.

(Yea.) Tony meowed in response, thought he knew Steve wouldn't understand him, as he stretched, his claws extending at will.

"I'll take that as a yes." Steve chuckled, pulling out a shirt and throwing it on. Tony sighed and sat up, licking his paws. He realized how gross this was, but really didn't care.

Tony then started to groom his legs and back, finishing with his ears, licking his paws and dragging them over. Tony looked up to see Steve smiling at him, fully clothed.

"You really need a name." He said, scratching Tony's ear.

"Meow." (I have one.) he said in response.

Steve chuckled and picked him up, cradling Tony in his arms. He was happy as they walked into the kitchen, Steve setting tony in the counter.

"You hungry boy?" He asked, reaching in the fridge for some food. Tony meowed in response, and a can of cat food was opened and set on the counter for him.

"what do you think about George?" Steve asked, leaning on the counter top to pet Tony as he ate.

Tony hissed at him, making Steve jump. "Ok I guess you don't like that name?" He guessed. Tony meowed and Steve leaned on his arm again.

"How about Edwin? Abraham?" He asked, stroking Tony's back. Tony hissed again at the names, giving Steve the message.

"Well, we can let the other avengers pitch their ideas." He said, standing up to put on his apron.

Steve the n went to work, making breakfast like every Saturday morning.

The thing about Steve's breakfast. We're that they were always from scratch. And always from memory.

"Pancakes today little one." Steve told the cat, Tony responding with a light meow.

Tony watched as Steve worked with the ingredients, no cook book in sight.

He carefully poured the batter into the hot skillet, and being the perfectionist Tony knew he was, made each pancake the same size.

Tony finished the cat food and licked his whiskers, and decided to watch Steve cook from the island. He sat down and stared as the soldier made breakfast.

* * *

Soon, there was a stack of different pancakes on each plate in each spot, minus Tony's. Blueberry for Bruce, regular for Natasha and Steve, Chocolate chip for Clint, and double for Thor.

Steve began to pour coffee as the team came into the kitchen, right on cue.

He set the cups full of the precious liquid at each spot, and poured some orange juice for himself and Bruce.

Natasha and Clint sat down next to each other, and began eating as Bruce walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." He said sleepily.

Natasha smiled at him and thanked Steve, Clint being to busy shoving pancakes in his mouth.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked to his stool, sitting down in the soft leather.

Thor came in happily, dressed in his armor as always. He got overly excited and rushed to the food, and began shoveling it in.

Steve chuckled and sat in his seat, the stool next to Tony's.

Steve noticed Tony sitting there and picked him up. "No no little guy. Tony wouldn't appreciate the leather being ripped up on that seat." He said, plopping Tony on the floor.

Tony gave him a glare and jumped up to the island, sitting down to watch his friends.

"Why's he staring at us like that?" Clint asked, food shoved in his mouth.

"Maybe he's curious." Natasha replied, tossing a tiny piece of pancake to the island. Tony happily ate it, licking the syrup from his furry lips.

"Speaking of the little guy, Steve? Have you thought of a name for him?" Bruce asked, eating his pancakes happily.

All attention turned to Steve, who took a sip of his coffee. "Well, I thought that maybe we could all come up with a name." He said, setting the cup down.

There were murmurs of approval and attention was turned back to Tony.

"Although, he does seem slightly conscious. If he doesn't like a name he'll hiss at it. It's really neat." Steve said, getting a meow from Tony.

So, they started saying names for him. It was actually really fun. Someone would say a name, and he would either hiss or meow at it. Each meow Steve would write down the name.

"Ooh how about KittyHawk?" Clint said, getting a big hiss from Tony.

"Franklin?" Steve suggested. Another hiss.

"Feline?" Thor said, getting weird looks and a hiss.

"He's real picky. Just like Stark." Natasha joked, getting some chuckles from the guys.

"Why don't we call him that?" Steve said. The avengers turned to steve, who was staring at his coffee.

"Call him what?" Clint asked, utterly confused.

"Let's call him Stark. Maybe he'll be a good omen and we'll find Tony faster." He said, getting a smile from them.

"yea. I like it. Hey Stark!" Clint yelled, Tony looked at him and meowed.

"He likes it too." Bruce said, standing up.

"Well, stark it is." Steve said, trying to hide his excitement.

Tony meowed and jumped off the island, rubbing against Steve.

He then ran to the couch and lied down, watching his team mates clean up. Clint walked over to the cart of cat stuff. "There's a lot of good stuff in here." He said, digging around.

He pulled out a scratching post and set it by the window, along with some cat tree pieces. "Steve wanna put this together?" He said, tossing a piece to him.

The soldier caught it without hesitation. "Sure I guess." He said, and began putting the cat tree together piece by piece.

Clint then pulled out a cat dish, going to the sink to fill it up before putting it on the floor by the counter.

He dug around some more as Bruce and Thor walked out to the balcony, while Natasha went to turn on the tv.

Clint pulled out a little stick with a string and toy mouse on the end. He made the mouse touch The ground and made it move, as Tony watched him.

"Come on stark. You wanna play?" He asked, making the toy jump. Tony tried to resist it but the cat instincts took over.

He got up and pounced on the toy, trying to rip it to shreds. (Your dead meat you little mouse!) he meowed, as the toy was ripped from his grasp.

(Hey hey hey! That's mine!) he meowed, making Clint laugh.

"Barton don't tease him." Natasha said, watching the pair.

"Come on Nat, he loves it." clint replied, playing with the toy some more.

Natasha rolled her eyes and looked away, Tony still struggling to catch the mouse.

Tony soon calmed down, seeing he couldn't catch the mouse again, and licked his paws.

"Guess he's had enough." Clint said as he stood up, setting the toy on the counter.

Tony sighed and stood, stretching his legs._ I need to find a way to tell them it's me._ Tony thought, looking around. He got an idea and scampered towards his workshop.

Steve looked around and saw Tony, getting up and going after him. "You cant go in there little guy. Tony doesn't like anybody in his workshop." He said as he picked Tony up, Tony struggling to get away.

(Let me go!) Tony meowed, Steve just carried him back to the sofa and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony sat stubbornly on Steve's lap, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Stark sit Still!" Steve said, trying to keep him from moving.

Tony was starting to get frustrated, and seeing on other way, scratched his boyfriend and jumped out of his hands, running to his workshop.

_Gotta get to the workshop and work something out. _Tony thought, scrambling to the shop door.

He got to the glass doors and pawed at trying to get them to open. Steve came up behind him, grabbing his sides. He lifted him into the air, Tony clawing at him.

"Your dead set on getting in there huh?" Steve said, holding tony away from his body. Tony meowed in desperation, giving him a glare.

"Sorry stark." Steve said, holding tightly onto tony. He sighed and lied down. Hopefully he'd be able to sneak into the shop when Steve fell asleep.

After what seemed like hours, Steve fell asleep with his hand resting on Tony's soft fur.

Tony tried to wiggle out slowly from under cap's large hands, pausing when he stirred. He finally got free and jumped to the floor, panting.

_Ok, gotta get in the lab somehow. _Tony thought, looking around. He knew he couldn't get inside through the door without a code, so had to find another way.

He sighed and walked around, thinking. A chill was sent down his spine as he passed through a cool spot. He looked up and saw the air vent.

_The air ducts! Of course._ Tony thought, face pawing.

Tony clawed his way up the bookshelf next to the vent and flattened his body on top of it. He used his claws again to undo the screws, and after a bit of trying, finally got it undone.

The vent covering fell to the ground with a crash and Tony flinched as Steve jerked awake. He jumped in the vent as Steve looked around.

* * *

Steve stretched and looked around, on guard after hearing the crash. Soon, Natasha and Clint were in the living room as well, weapons drawn.

"What happened?" Natasha asked, looking around with her guns out.

"I don't know. I heard a crash and woke up, but didn't see anyone." Steve replied, standing up.

"What's that?" Clint said, lowering his bow and walking over to the vent covering on the floor.

"Someone's in the vents." Natasha said, glaring at the open duct.

"Cap gimme a leg up." She said, holstering her guns. Steve obeyed and used his hands to help her into the vents. She shimmied into the dark, chasing the intruder.

* * *

Tony ran through the dark vents, following the smell of motor oil to his workshop. He hit a few dead ends and had to turn around, but finally found the right path.

Suddenly Tony heard pounding in the vents. he sniffed the air and figured it was Natasha, she was the only one who smelt like roses and acid.

Tony scrambled to undo the vent covering, and when he did, turned to see natasha's fiery red hair around the corner. He jumped onto a tool box and made his way to the floor.

Tony then ran to the holograms, his claws scraping against the concrete. He pulled up a blank note as Natasha poked her front half out of the duct to look around.

Natasha gave him a weird look and struggled to climb out, shouting to the guys where he was.

Tony's heart was beating out of his chest as he used a pen to write on the hologram, spelling out a message to his team.

_Man you guys sure do have timing. _Tony thought as he finished scratching the message, as he felt Natasha's warm hands around his stomach.

* * *

Natasha climbed through the ducts, coming to the end. she put her front half in and looked around, only to find stark with a pen in his little mouth, scratching on a hologram.

She told Clint and Steve. That it was only Stark but that he was in Tony's shop, and then dropped down to the tile below.

She walked over to stark, who still has the pen in his mouth, and picked up the kitten.

"what are you doing down here little-" Natasha said as she looked at the hologram. She looked back to the kitten, who had a knowing look on his face, and dropped him on the lab table in shock.

* * *

Tony landed on the table with a thud and meowed, partly from the pain.

Natasha stared at him in shock, as Steve and Clint walked in. She looked at them and started talking, and Tony decided to just sit by his message and lick his paws.

Steve walked closer to the table and read the message, his mouth open in shock. He looked at Tony. Tony licked his paws.

* * *

Steve walked in the workshop with Clint to see Natasha standing there, a stunned look on her face, staring at Stark.

She told them to looks at the note and they'd understand her reasoning. Steve vent down the the hologram that little stark was sitting by, and began to read.

"First off I wanna say that Steve yea this is really me. I have been turned into a kitten by horn head. I'm not dead so don't worry babe, and If you don't believe me then ask me a question and I'll do my best to answer. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before but I tried to come down her and you wouldn't let me. Also, Natasha is extra scary from down here."

Steve swallowed and looked at the kitten sitting by the hologram. "T-Tony?" He said carefully.

Tony meowed.

* * *

Tony sat up and stopping licking his paws. He stared At Steve as he read, and when he looked over, he only asked one thing. "T-Tony?" He asked.

Tony meowed a yes in reply, causing Steve to jump.

Tony snickered a little, getting a small smile from Steve. "Is- are you really Tony?" He asked, and Tony nodded.

"Oh wow." he said, standing up. Tony meowed and ran to another monitor, this one displaying a device.

"What's this?" Clint asked, kneeling next to Steve and Tony, as if his teammate being a cat was completely normal.

Tony pawed at the screen, making it move to the next screen, this one blank. Tony grabbed a pen and scratched out another message.

"This, bird brain is a thought translator. Me and Bruce have been working on it for the big guy to be able to say what he's thinking rather than roaring, and hopefully it may help Bruce keep- " Tony spat out the pen, panting.

"I get it." Clint said, waving the thought away.

"So this thing will make it where you can talk to us?" Steve asked, staring at the machine. Tony then put a paw over the big red letters that said "INCOMPLETE" and sighed.

"Well cant you just finish building it?" Steve asked, confuse by this whole thing.

Tony shook his head and mewed, face pawing afterwards.

"I think he means that the science is incomplete." Natasha said, coming back to earth with the rest of them.

Tony nodded and padded over to Natasha, rubbing against her hands. "Tony stop." she said, making tony meow in frustration.

_You didnt care when you didnt know it was me. _Tony thought. It came out as his tail flicking back and forth.

"Dont be like that." she said, smirking. "Wait! Does that mean that when you and me were playing with that mouse, it was actually you!?" Clint asked, a little too excited.

Tony's ears went back against his head and Clint bursted out laughing, falling over to the hissed at the archer, making him laugh harder.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed, Natasha giving clint a good kick to the side.

Tony snickered as Clint moaned in pain, getting up a few minuted later and glaring at Tony.

"So how far away from finishing this thing are you?" Steve asked, turning attention back to the device.

"About two or three months." a voice said. The trio, (and Tony) turned to the workshop doorway, where Bruce was standing in his sweatpants an night shirt. He yawned and walked over to them, looking at Tony.

"So it actually is you." Bruce said, getting down on eye level with him.

"What do you mean Bruce?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, i had a sneaking suspicion that this kitten might be tony a while back, well with his attitude and what not, but when he started playing with Clint, i waved the idea out of my mind." Bruce said, scratching tony behind the ears.

Tony purred and pushed his head into Bruce's palm.

"What Thor was rambling about makes a whole lot more sense now anyways." he said, getting confused looks from his team.

_What was thor saying?_ Tony thought, remembering he couldnt talk. "What did Thor say?" Natasha asked.

"Well, i'll let you tell him." Bruce said, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

So, the group walked upstairs, with Tony sitting on steve's broad shoulder, to go talk to Thor.

They walked down the halls until they came to a room with a lightning bolt on it, and Bruce knocked. "Thor? You in there big guy?" he called.

Shuffling could be heard from the other side and thor came to the door, in pjs. "Yes friend Bruce? Oh You have brought the other avengers! This will be a grand time. Come in!" he said happily, waving them inside.

They walked inside to find Thor's room had golden walls and a light blue ceiling, which was no surprise to tony since he built the place.

"I see you have brought feline Stark along as well." he said, referring to Tony.

"Yea. About that, Stark is actually-"

"Friend Stark?" Thor finished for him, smiling.

"How'd you know?" Steve asked, putting Tony down on the bed.

"Is it not obvious? He had tried to tell you. I figured it was a game you were playing so i decided to play along and act as if it were not him." he said, smiling.

_Wait, so you can understand me?! _Tony asked coming out as a "Meow?", sitting in front of Thor.

"Indeed I can little one." Thor replied.

_Can you tell them what i'm saying then? _Tony meowed, looking at his team.

Thor nodded and smiled.

_OK, tell them that i am perectly ok, that i'm not hurt, just pissed. _Tony meowed, Thor repeating the message.

Steve sighed in relief, and Bruce seemed very interested. "How are you doing this Thor?" he asked.

"All-speak. I can communicate with any living creature." Thor replied, picking up Tony to pet him.

Tony meowed and Thor nodded.

"Friend Tony says that someone needs to tell Jarvis that he is a cat so that he may enter his workshop." Thor said, petting tony lightly. Tony purred and rested his head on Thor's knee.

This went on for about an hour, until both Thor and Tony were pretty tired.

_Oh one more thing Thor. _Tony meowed to the god.

"What is it friend Tony?" he asked.

_Dont repeat this but it was your brother who did this to me. Could you maybe find him and get him to change me back? _he asked, and Thor replied with a nod. "I will do my best." he replied.

Tony thanked the god and sighed, happy to be able to have his team understand him again, or for that short time at least.

"So what now?" Steve asked, carrying Tony to the counter and setting him down.

"I guess we should wait until morning to figure anything else out." Natasha said with a yawn. "Its already 12:30. Im going back to bed." she said, walking with clint to their rooms.

"Me too." Bruce said, heading to his chambers.

Steve looked at kitten tony, and tony looked at him. "Well, wanna come sleep with me tonight?" he asked, smiling at his boyfriend turned feline. Tony nodded and jumped into the soldier's arms.

They then walked back to steve's room, to get a well deserved cat nap.


End file.
